Love Unbound
by LonelyReverance
Summary: Usagi married at the age of 14 in secret no one new and now at the age of 16 she must find the one that did not say goodbye.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge (I wish to know if you would like a sibling tie to another one of the pilots. I of course do not own either of these series.)  
  
I had met him when he was about 14 the same age as me. We both quickly fell in love neither of us could believe it. I have recently found out about me being sailor moon. I cannot believe it. I saw my love outside my room and I knew that tonight was the night we were to get married. I knew that the only way we would be able to get married would be if my parents agreed to it. I looked once more at my room to see if my cat was still asleep. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw she was. I jumped silently out the window that I always kept open in case of an emergency. I kissed him when I reached the bottom. We went to a little chapel not far from my house and got married the priest surprisingly understood our dilemma and when we said that my uncle had already signed a form saying it was alright. He had asked why we were getting married so quickly I told the partial truth. The man I loved was a soldier and tonight was the last night he would be in town and he had had no time to get married before that. And so even at fourteen my love a Gundam pilot and I had gotten married. Shortly after he left I had found out that I Tsukino Usagi am the moon princess. I told my prince who even with our new memories was in love with my best friend I told them both my secret.  
  
**************Flashback**************************  
  
"Mamo-chan could I talk to you for a second please?" I said after knocking on the door. I heard muffled sounds through the door that sounded much like my friend Rei and Mamoru talking quietly. I heard another door close right before the one in front of me opened. A somewhat disheveled Mamoru looked at me his eyes were almost as haunted as mine own were from keeping secrets from the other. I could not help but laugh the release of fear built up into hysterical laughter. I saw Mamoru look at me concerned. "I'm fine Mamoru there is nothing wrong. By the way I don't mind." "Mind what Usa?" I noticed that he did not call me Usako or Usagi. I smiled at the way he was trying to protect me. "I don't mind the fact that you are in love with another wrong in fact I encourage it. By the way Rei can come out of which ever room she's hiding in I really don't mind." "Why don't you mind Usa?" I turned to Rei a brilliant smile on my lips. "I was never in love with Mamoru Rei I've been pretending just as much as you both have." Two echoes of "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!" were heard in the room. "I have a secret that I will tell both of you in return I need both of you to promise never to tell anyone else no matter what." "Ok Usa." "I promise Usagi." "I am already in love with someone." Before I could finish Rei cut in. "why is that a such a big secret Usa?" "If you would let me finish I would tell you. That is only part of the secret. The other part is that I am married to him already." I waited breathlessly for their reply. Silence, that was all I heard before both of them swept me into a hug and congratulated me.  
  
*************End Flashback********************************  
  
They are now dead all my senshi and Mamoru. He came back my husband two months after I had lost them all then abruptly he once again left no goodbye did I get. It haunted me because it reminded me that my friends had also left the same way. I found out yesterday after a month of throwing up in the mornings and feeling queasy during the day that I am Pregnant. I knew I had to find him my one and only. I packed everything and used magic to change the color of Haruka's `baby` to black, instead of the bright flashy yellow. My husband was not the only one to be trained in the art of hacking or being a soldier. I left a note to my parents saying goodbye and left. I knew I had to find him soon. The good news was sure to blow him away. 


	2. Chapter 1

(This cans either be a Heero or Wufei fic I look forward to your votes. By the way I hope you don't mind that Trowa and Qautre are together in this fic.)  
  
  
  
I had stopped in a hotel after six months of trying to follow his movements. I decided to stop my pregnancy making me more tired than ever. The park in this town is rather lovely, peaceful and open. I looked at a group of three walking down the path, deep in conversation. I recognized my twin and smiled. I ran up to them making sure to keep my emotions barley non-existent so that he did not notice me yet. I jumped on him making him stumble back a few steps. I let my emotions out in a fast burst that I knew would slow his reflexes and give him the chance to recognize me.  
  
"Excuse me miss but you seem to have me mixed up with someone else." I looked into his eyes to find amusement at our joke; he then looked towards the one with green eyes and a bang covering one of them. I felt the undercurrent of love that my brother had for this one. I saw the man stiffen up as I refused to let go of my brother. I smirked inwardly at this.  
  
"What makes you think that Q-tra?" I then groaned inwardly as my brother finally noticed the awkward way I was hugging him. I shrunk as his gaze blazed fire.  
  
"Usa-Chan what is the meaning of this?!"  
  
I shrank under the pressure of his gaze. I saw his boyfriend eye the to of us suspiciously. "Well see it's like this I'm pregnant." I laughed nervously and gave my best kicked puppy look.  
  
"Why couldn't you have just lied to me and said you got fat or something. You had to give me the blunt truth didn't you? You better hope that the child of yours is a girl Usa-Chan. You can't have the winner heir without being married first." By now my brothers koi was smoldering, and shooting glances filled with hatred towards me. Quatre was nearly hysterical.  
  
"Yea well if I hadn't spent the last five out of six months trying to track down the father I probably would have known if it was a boy or girl. Secondly Q-tra you are not my father and thirdly you need to tell your koi about our relationship before he gets a heart attack from being jealous about something non-existent!"  
  
I don't know what could have come over me then whether it was frustration over the last five months, or perhaps mood swings, or even the back pain I was experiencing from standing up so long, whatever it was made my brother come back to normal reality.  
  
"Sorry Usa I got caught up." He gave me a weak smile and I retuned it much to his relief.  
  
"Duo Trowa I would like you to meet the unknown winner number 31."  
  
I saw Trowa visibly relax and I felt a sigh of relief. "So babe, are you still single even with having a baby and all?" I glared at him he still hits on me even when it is obvious that I am pregnant. "No as a matter of fact I'm not. The father may have left for the time being without saying good bye but that does not mean that we are apart or still love each other." Oops I did not mean to let that part out, oh well what is there to do about it now.  
  
"Hey Q-tra would it be alright if I stayed with you for a little while I sorta need a place to stay?"  
  
"Sure Usa." We promptly went to his pent house since they had not wanted to stay in the park any longer. One of them went to the hotel I was staying at and picked up my stuff. They let me stay in one of the rooms that their friends usually stayed in. they told me that the two were gone until tomorrow. I made myself comfortable and ate in the room and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
(I would like to tell you that I was referring to a forgery when I said her uncle had signed a permission form for the marriage. This does not make the marriage false, because the forgery merely reassured the priest that there "Guardian was okay with their decision and his name was not on the marriage license.) 


	3. POLL Results and Urgent Questions

Poll Results: Wufei:12  
  
Heero:23  
  
This ends this poll  
  
I have a question to all those people reading this fic, should I pair Duo and Wufei? If I get  
  
at least 10 more votes for this poll I will update this story by new years eve. ( I am not  
  
doing this for reviews but for direction so please don't yell at me, I hate blackmailers to)  
  
I know I haven't written another chapter for a while so I also ask if anyone would like to  
  
Co write the rest of my fics because I keep getting off track. So please get back to me  
  
soon.  
  
Crossover_to_my_world or Ctmw for short. 


	4. A Touching Reunion : i a promise of a n...

That night I ate quickly and went to bed. The digital clock on the nightstand read 3am. Saw someone open the door. I tensed but then remembered that this was my brother's apartment and it had to be relatively safe.  
  
  
  
A figure leaned over the bed and looked at me. I could see the gun pointed at me; its cool metallic sheen reflected the moonlight that I always thought of as an extension of me, now it did not seem so but more of my enemy for it's light now created the shadows in which my adversary lurked. A startled sound reached my ears and I looked up and I saw that the moon no longer hid him but revealed the man I have been searching for.  
  
  
  
"Usa." His voice slid over me in a gentle lover's caress that sent shivers down my spine.  
  
  
  
"Heero, I finally found you." Tears sprang to my eyes. He leaned down to kiss me, and my lashes fluttered closed, he was once again awakening sensations I had so missed. No words were needed and he undressed till only his boxers were left and he lay down on the bed and wrapped his arms all the way around me, at least he tried an unexpected bulge where my flat stomach used to be was in the way. He quickly sat up, almost sending me toppling to the floor. We looked down at my belly and caressed it. I smiled at this he was already showing affection to the new addition to our family.  
  
  
  
"Usa is that what I think it is?"  
  
  
  
"But of course it is Heero-koi." I whispered back. He smirked and I almost (barely) suppressed the urge to wipe that smug look of accomplishment off his face. Grr, men are so irritating, and yet I thought to myself, we women need them to be around to keep us in hormonal balance. Well there are a few exceptions I thought of Haruka and Michiru. With these thoughts I relaxed against my koi and drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*******************************************  
  
THE NEXT MORNING: a rude awakening  
  
(The question is, is it for Quatre and his sisters relationship with Heero or is it duo actually waking the two (or is it three *shrug) slumbering lovebirds? Please tell me which you think it is.  
  
I promise to have a new chapter out *Very Soon* 


	5. Reactions to the Two in the Bed

THAT MORNING:  
  
The door opened quickly and in stepped a boy with a long brown braid and sparkling amethyst eyes that were filled with mischief. This particular boy usually was the crazy one of the bunch and in just a few seconds would be getting the shock of his life. Now a very over protective twin brother looked at the currently opening door and saw it was the braided pilots back that was marring the perfect white of the door. This boy knew of course the Wufei and this boy were dating but protective instincts don't go away when this one was known to flirt with every girl he met regardless if he is interested or not. Racing up to Duo he yells at the top of his lounges therefore waking up the two other boys that are in this now to small apartment as well as one of the occupants of the room who are still groggy,  
  
"Duo I will kill you if you open that door!"  
  
Quatre pushed into Duo pushed into the door and the force broke it down, needless to day both fell to the floor each groaning in dazed pain. Once both their eyes had cleared the sat up and Quatre got off of Duo. The sight that met them was needless to say shocking. Duo the ever-happy trickster fell back to the floor in a dead faint all that could be heard in the room was a loud  
  
THUMP!  
  
Quatre on the other hand took a few more seconds to realize exactly what he was seeing. When he did he went pale as death, then he turned a cute tomato red, then if you think about it with the slightly bluish tint that comes with lack of air, because it seemed to be knocked out of it with a team of draft horses, and the red of outrage he turned a nearly impossible shade of purple, when you think about it this can only be made on the face of one who has the blood rush on to his face a little too much.  
  
"HEERO!" upon spotting his sister curled up next to him, clutching his arm tightly, he went ballistic, "USAGI! JUST WHAT DO THE TWO OF YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"  
  
Foam was rimming Quatre's mouth as he continued to bellow in outrage.  
  
"Koi what is that noise I'm trying to sleep?" a silvery innocent voice that seemed to sooth as well as raise the temper of the blond, *cough* psychopath *cough* boy.  
  
"USAGI!!!!!!!"  
  
"Nii-chan? Nii-chan! What are you doing in my bedroom at this time in the morning?"  
  
"I could ask Heero the very same thing!"  
  
"Heero has been in my bed this early in the morning many times, you could say it is a normal occurrence for us, well at least when he is around." At this point she started to ramble.  
  
Heero buried his face in his koi's shoulder (you know that really comfortable nitch that just sooths you or in his case hides your impending feeling of doom) he would have rolled his eyes and groaned had he not been the perfect solider but sadly he is.  
  
"Usa-koi I do not think this is the right time to tell your bother this right now.  
  
Quatre was mad, no not quite he was furious; ready to kill with the zero glow in his eyes. He stared at Heero as Heero stared at him. A silent groan escaped Duo's mouth. He blinked and sat up. Looking towards the bed he let out a shriek effectively causing the boys not in the room to rush in and those that were to look at the boy.  
  
"Hee-man's in bed with a girl! Go Heero!"  
  
"Braided Baka!" said a very annoyed Heero, his happy reunion with his wife that he had missed had to be put on hold because HE had to came and wake her up.  
  
"Koi, it's alright besides my brother had to find out some how I mean, if you are going to be staying with me for a while then does it really matter if he finds out now or not?"  
  
"Usa." Instead of the usual monotone that the pilots were used to hearing, he did something very strange and frankly this scared the pilots, he wined. (Yes ladies and gentlemen the perfect solider wined)  
  
Hearing the interaction between his sister and Heero he sighed and tried to calm down. Speaking of down Duo had yet to get off the floor, thus finding a suitable punching bag the usually non-violent Arabian dragged Duo out of the room by his braid.  
  
Both Heero and Usagi got out of bed and hurriedly dress. Well at least one tried to. After a few minutes they emerged. Heero held out a chair for Usagi and she sat down. On his way to his own seat an irate Quatre slammed Heero into the wall.  
  
"Heero listen to me very carefully. First of all you will never hurt my baby sister. Second you will marry her as soon as possible." Smiling a cruel smile of a predator he said, "Mission accepted or declined?"  
  
"Mission accepted." Said a cold monotone voice.  
  
A voice equally as cold yet slightly feminine lacking the masculine roar of the voice said shortly after, "Mission complete."  
  
A loud screech went through the apartment, "there's two Heero's!"  
  
This of course was ignored as Quatre tried to puzzle out what that meant, until of course he realized how it was said and he stared at his sister in shock horror and disbelief suddenly understanding why to different people such as his sister and Yui could have fallen in love, along with this knowledge came the horrific knowledge that his sister knew exactly what he had become.  
  
"Me and Heero have been married since I was 14 Q and I have known about you being a Gundam pilot almost as long as I have. Do not feel sad for me brother I am happy if it had not been for Heero I would have committed suicide six months ago."  
  
"But. How. What.?"  
  
"I was trained by the same doctor as Heero."  
  
*THUMP*Quatre collapsed from shock that she was married.  
  
*THUMP*Duo passed out upon hearing she was with Heero at 14.  
  
*THUMP*Wufei passed out realizing the doctors had trained a girl.  
  
*THUMP*Trowa passed out because it seemed to be a trend.  
  
*THUMP*Heero slid to the floor after finding his wife almost committed suicide.  
  
Usagi sat down to wait for them to wake up. Meanwhile she ate all of the breakfast on the table and upon finding herself still hungry she searched the kitchen. When done she went to watch the TV.  
  
~1 hour~  
  
She sighed and looked at the guys they were still in the same positions. And went back to the TV.  
  
~23 hours later after a nice nap on the couch I discovered that they were still there I was getting worried when finally they rejoined me in the world of the living when finally they woke up and had semi clear heads they heard (duh dun duh!)  
  
*THUMP*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Sorry for such a delay I was banned form the computer for a few days. I hope that this lives up to your expectations. And email whenever you want specific reactions to things and I will see what I can do.  
  
My email is lupefantasee@aol.com 


	6. Another Urgent Question! if you do not r...

Well I finally figured out what to do for this next chapter...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I will have you vote on who the last thump was. . .  
  
  
  
Your Choices Are....  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
Motoki (please send last name)  
  
Dr. J  
  
A Random Drunk (if you want you can vote for a specific person to be drunk.)  
  
  
  
Sorry it is taking so long to update as soon as I have enough votes I will update. CTMW 


	7. Joyus News Must read

Dr.J- 43 (I am taking these people as I am shown if people vote say 28 times in one review I take it as 28 votes.)  
  
Random Drunk- 7  
  
Motoki- 10  
  
The Screaming Banshee- 34  
  
Dreamertwin - suggests Duo to Thump again.  
  
Alexz - Suggests the wonderful idea of Shingo  
  
Lala - great song and maybe I can add it in there.  
  
I will take more votes until the 29th were in you my fans will get your next chapter. Also I would love to thank you for all the votes I never thought I would get to a hundred. Let alone over  
  
Thank you. 


	8. i know this is not a chapter but if you ...

Okay the votes stand at  
  
Dr.J - 4,903  
  
R.D. _ 7  
  
The Banshee - 40  
  
Motoki - 493  
  
Shingo - 16  
  
Duo - 2 


End file.
